Unwedded bless
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: After saving the world again Angel finds that his life hasn't changed any. After putting Westly to rest he returned to helping the inncent to find why he wasn't human but maybe thats not what was suppost to happen maybe he was suppost to find something...
1. Unwedded bless

Angel

After the battles with the Demons, Angel and his gang buried Westly and returned to their lives in the hotel, each feeling no need to return to Wolfed and Hart. So once again Angel Invatigation was reopened. They had just moved in and most of their things were still in oversized boxes on the floor all over the place. No one had unpacked anything yet. As soon as they moved in they already had their first case. There were reports about people disappearing all over the city, but the weird thing was there was no common link some were vampire others demons and even humans were just disappearing without a trace. Gunn, Angel, and Spike were tracking down a lead that they were being sold in the demon black market. Rumor was that the market was magical and moved from place to place making it hard to find it if you won't a customer. But through some sources he found out it was being hosted in an old warehouse in the run down part of town. Posing as customers they managed to get in. The place was huge with many different little stands selling everything from forbidden magic, to Demon slaves. Spike stopped near a small stage where a horned demon brought an up a hooded figure from a cage nearby. The figure hands were tied and ware a collar and leash as they were dragged up onto the stage and tied to a post in the middle of the stage. Angel shook his head as he walked by. "We don't have time for a sight show Spike we have to find..." He stopped midsentence. He know that smell from somewhere, he couldn't put his finger on it. Someone from his past, someone he thought he killed back when he was Angelus He turned looking up at the stage just as the figure managed to break through her binds and elbow the guard grabbing his sword, trying to use it to break her bounds. Their were gasped from the crowed as several guards ran from what seemed like out of nowhere and was on the stage now swords drawn, The figure managed to dust several of the Vampire guards before one got up behind striking them in the shoulder. The figure falls off the stage landing on their knees the hooded falling back. Angel had to take a step back seeing who it is. Their was a pretty young women with shoulder length red hair and green eyes. She had a deep scar that ran from her left check across the bridge of her noise and across the right forehead. She looked up at Angel weakly holding her injured shoulder. "Hello Angel." Gunn looked at the girl then at Angel and back at the girl. "You know this girl Angel?"

Angel looked at her shaking her head softly. "Sh...She's my wife..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Return to the past

England 1817

Angel smiled drunkenly at his lovely bride. He knew that his father would never approve of the marriage. They only meet a few days before and it was love at first sight. He wouldn't take back the marriage for anything even if his father didn't approve. They never really got along anyway. He smiled down at Faye lee that laid beside him on her stomach only a thin sheet covering them. He knew it wasn't much of a honeymoon staying in this cheap hotel on the outskirts of town but she didn't seem to mind. She was different from other women he had slept with. Most women in this town were more worried about how they dressed and their hair but not Faye she didn't care about those things she acted more like a man then a women she cared about swordplay and horse not dresses and makeup. She was lying on her stomach now her waist long red hair was laying all around her, her head lying on his bare chest. He smiled down at her running a hand through her hair she stirred lightly opening her eyes rolling to her side her head in the cock of his shoulder. She smiled softly at him. "Morning"

He smiled back leaning down kissing her forehead lightly. "Good morning beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him she snuggled against him her arm around his waist. Her smile had faded now and there was a serious look on her face. "Angel there's something I need to tell you."

The look in her eyes made Angel worried for a moment. "What is it Faye?"  
She took a deep breath getting the courage to tell him. "I never told you how old I am...or even where I came from...I...I um...I'm not what you think I am."

He gave her a confused looked. "What you mean?"

She finally just came out with it, She had to tell him she couldn't keep something like this from him. "I.I was born about three hundren years ago on the banks of England...I.I'm a half breed.half vampire half werewolf...I know it sounds crizy but I had to tell you."

Then he didn't something that even Faye never thought he would do; he started laughing at her. "Now that's rich my wife is funny."

She sighed she had a feeling he would never believe her. She sat up lightly taking his chin in her hands and turned his face to her. Her face was of a vampire now the lovely beauty that Angel had married was going replaced with a killer of legend. Before even she could react he jumped up out of their bed backing away. She stood pulling the sheet around her nude form. He watched her as he dressed quickly. "What the hell are you?"

He backed away towards the door. She took a step towards him. "Angel wait please lets talk this out." She took another step towards him; he was at the door now. "No.I need a drink" With that he turned and quickly left the room shutting the door behind him and leaving a heartbroke bride alone."


End file.
